Robots: Animacíon de culto
by dimitrix
Summary: Hace diez años se estreno Robots, una de mis mayores peliculas aunque yo la considero como una de culto, así que para esperar a que haya una posible secuela, he aqui diez cosas que quiero volver a ver.
ROBOTS: ANIMACÍON DE CULTO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

En 2005 los creadores de la Edad de Hielo dieron lugar a una nueva entrega de la compañía de Blue Sky Studios llamada Robots, aunque para mi esta ha sido una de mis mejores películas de todos los tiempos, posiblemente de toda mi vida. Pero con el paso del tiempo he ido viéndola como una pelicula de culto que debería haberse tomado en cuenta. Y no solo por la expectación que tenía, sino mas bien porque su protagonista Rodney Hojalata, es uno de mis mayores héroes de todos los tiempos, el primero que valore desde mi infancia.

Pero ahora que han pasado mas 10 años, nadie le ha vuelto a prestar atención, ni siquiera como para que uno haya pensado en hacer algúna secuela, aunque para mi, tengo mis propias ideas.

Y he aquí, una lista de 10 cosas que quiero volver a ver en una secuela de Robots, la secuela que jamas llegaremos a ver por muchas ansias que tengamos.

10·El resto de la familia de Rodney Hojalata:

Al principio de la pelicula original se muestra como Rodney crece junto a sus padres: Herb y Lydia Hojalata, y a pesar de estar ellos dos solos, se mencionan a unos cuantos familiares que nunca aparecen, como el primo Jeffrey o la prima Monica que le regala una de sus actualizaciones, quisiera ver en algún momento si aparecen todos los familiares juntos en un mismo lugar para así saber bien como influenció ahora Rodney Hojalata en la vida de los demás al ser ahora el futuro sucesor de Gran Soldador. Aunque también esta que se podría ver al resto de la familia de otros personas, como el de Cappy y saber su apellido, a mi me gusta la idea de Brickster, Brick(ladrillo), porque su padre es heredero de una gran fortuna de empresas que proporcionan la construcción de la mayoría de los edificios del mundo, hasta la propia mansión de Gran Soldador fue construida gracias a esa propia compañía.

9·El origen de la Chop Shop:

Uno de los mayores lugares de toda la película es el Chop Shop de Madame Gasket, el chatarrero palacio-fortaleza que se oculta bajo tierra despedazando a todos los robots de Ciudad Robot. Nunca se supo muy bien como llego a construirse sin enterarse nadie o como hizo Madame Gasket para crearse toda aquella legión de culto de chatarreros dispuestos a conquistar el mundo. Pero después de que Rodney venciera a Gasket y a Ratchet, la Chop Shop quedo inutilizada sin saber después que pudo pasar, podrían haberla cerrado o convertirla en una carcel de máxima seguridad para poder meter dentro a todos los presos que hicieron durantes las rebeliones de actualizaciones que provocaba toda la gente desesperada por querer mas actualizaciones que sirviesen. Una de estas dos cosas quiero ver y también un explícito origen que me lo cuente.

8·El robot Disc-jockey:

Uno de los mas particulares personajes que aparecen a modo de cameo, es él robot disc-jockey con el que se encuentra en un momento Rodney es un robot de cuerda rojo que baila break-dance en el metro y apenas se sabe lo que dice, la ultima vez que lo vimos fue bailando junto con Piper como interesándose. La verdad, me gustaría volver a ver este personaje solamente como por unos minutos como para saber bien si este personaje tiene algo con Piper o no, a mi me gustaría que hubieran estado juntos durante un tiempo pero la relación no hubiera funcionado debido a que ambos son incompatibles, y encima Piper todavía sigue encariñada con Rodney a pesar de que ahora él esta con Cappy y le resultaría imposible mostrar sus sentimientos.

7·El baile pelea sobre una pista de bolas:

Uno de los momentos culminantes y desternillantes de la pelicula es cuando Manivela le roba el pie a Rodney y entonces estos se pelean patinando sobre una pistola de bolas pero de una manera que acaba resultando mas un baile que otra cosa y del cual acaba dejando decapitado a Manivela, cada vez que veo me echo de la risa y quisiera volver a ver este hecho de nuevo pero seguramente con otros personajes porque no creo que se vuelva a repetir el mismo suceso apropósito, aún así espero que muchos hechos mas ocurridos vuelvan a pasar para hacernos acordar de que hasta el mas mínimo chiste siempre cuenta.

6·La canción Baby One More Time de Britney Spears:

Al igual que se ve un pequeño guiño sin darnos cuenta, otro de los momentos mas desternillantes es él baile inesperado de Manivela en el que imita a Britney Spears para acabar con los robots chatarreros. Hay algúnos que se quejan de esto pero para mi es otro momento culminante que quisiera que se volviera a repetir apropósito, imagemonos a un montón de soldados robot siendo controlados por la canción y bailando al ritmo de una bola de discoteca.

5·Alexs Syntek:

Así es, el propio Aleks Syntek que creo el tema original "Un heroe Real" para Latinoamérica acaba teniendo su propio cameo importante como un robot, al igual que se ve en el clip original que aparece como la ilustración de transformación de un ser humano a robot. Existen muchos cameos pero solamente hay uno mas importante y es el del popular cantante para dar crédito a que todavía existe el pasado del que se creo la pelicula y Aleks Syntek es uno de los momentos importantes en la creación de la pelicula y quisiera verlo tocando como un músico importante en ese mismo lugar.

4·El sistema de transporte por bolas y rampas:

Otra de las grandes partes desternillantes de la pelicula es la de cuando Rodney y Manivela están metidos en una bola y acaban siendo lanzados hasta acabar en una especie de montaña rusa conectada por varias rampas que hay por toda la ciudad y eso acaba haciendo que llegue hacía donde esta el edificio de Industrias Gran Soldador. Seguramente en un futuro cercano Rodney acabara quitando ese sistema por uno mucho mas fácil debido a que la primera vez que se monto no le cayo muy bien. Aunque todo haya cambiado, quiero volver a ver otro de estos intentos de ser lanzados a través de una bola y pasar por todo tipo de artilugios particulares.

3·El baile del "Junk":

En la escena final todos terminan cantando a ritmo de Herbert Hojalata escuchandose Get up off that thing de James Brown y luego Manivela acaba diciendo que esto es como una mezcla entre Jazz y Guitarra, eso quiere decir: Cha-tarra (J-unk) y todos acaban bailando de una forma muy particular con todos los personajes. Este tipo de baile casi significa para mi como lo mismo que todo lo demás y quisiera volver a verlo pero tomándoselo como algo personal y muy iconico. Ahora imaginémonos que todos bailan el mismo baile en los finales de crédito pero con todos los personajes bailando de una forma que parece sacada de un videoclip, esperemos que volvamos a verlo de nuevo y hagamos el Junk.

2·Rodney y Cappy una relación juntos:

La pareja de Rodney Hojalata y Cappy Brickster ha sido una de mis preferidas de todos los tiempos, pero después de que se terminara la pelicula jamas supe si aquella relacíon fue algo en serio o no porque como ahora sabemos nunca sabremos el futuro de Rodney Hojalata, y quisiera volver a ver estos dos juntos relacionadose como una pareja de verdad para así aclarar todos los hechos que no entendimos a lo largo de la pelicula. También imaginémonos como pensarían sus padres al respecto sobre que estén juntos, jamas supimos de la familia de Cappy pero esperemos conocerla si es que hay algún futuro para estos dos.

Y señoras y señores, llega la ultima cosa que quiero ver y es:

1·Una larga de lista de cameos de todo tipo de famosos en las que aparecen sus nombres haciendo referencias a cosas de mecánica o de ciencia-ficcíon:

Como se vio en la pelicula cuando Manivela muestra su mapa de famosos se ven todo tipo de guiños como: Irons Jeremy o Britney Gears, y eso me ha dado una idea para hacer que hayan mas famosos apareciendo y con sus nombres alterados para que parezcan cosas mecánicas, como por ejemplo: Irons Jeremy, Britney Gears, Jay Tecno, Bruce Charger, Tom Hardcore, Mark Stronger, Code Stoll, Jack Hack, Lars Cog Trier, Chain Saban, Trans Zimmer, Jennifer Charge, Dominic Tech, Will Flasher, John Static, Clock Williams, Hard Nicholson, Junkie XL 2.0, Daniel Clank, Conan O'Brain, Tom Crusher, Kevin Contact, Katey Bits, Megan Borg, Shifter Labeouf, Scarlett Joystick, James Mecha Jones, Ryan Reyshock, Nexo Lucas, John Botman, Emma Warshot, Terrence Malware, Amanda Shotgun, Emily Browshield, Lightning Neeson, Jason Battlefield, Charlie Dex, Paul USB Anderson, Michael Shockgun, Kellan Lightspeed, John Cash, Katie Hardware, Jake Gyllenhalf, Michael J. Tron, Steven Spielbrast, Jonah Chip, Ron Plasma, John Powers, Damian Slasher, Sam Nitro, James Arnold Stacker, Pierce Brontatic, John Malcrawler, Nicholas Hit, Josh Booster, Dennis Quantum, Colin Blitz, Hugh Jackpot, Oscar Instagram, Josh Hutcherbolt, e invitado especial: El Critico de la Nostalgia alias el Cyborg de la Nostalgia.

Pues ahí esta, estas son las diez cosas que quiero ver en una secuela de Robots, esperemos de que todo siga igual como la original y veamos grandes regresos como: Jack Hammer, el Sr. Gunk, y ese hombre de Hojalata del Mago de Oz. Diez años han pasados y esperemos de que nada haya cambiado, por el futuro de Rodney Hojalata.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
